1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to map matching, and, more particularly, to application of a plurality of types of map features to map matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are applied to many kinds of electrical device such as mobile phones or the navigation systems of cars. A GPS receives satellite signals and positions the electrical device which has the GPS receiver according to the relative location for determining the location of the electrical device. Users can also use the navigation program in the electrical device for planning and navigation operations.
Users now commonly require that GPSs not only provide common tracking and navigation for cars but also provide other tracking and navigation services such as pedestrian navigation, bicycle navigation or tracking of valuables. In the outdoors, GPSs may provide the location information of a tracked target accurately, however when GPSs is in an indoor environment or when satellite signals are interfered with and sheltered, such as in a tunnel or under a shed, GPSs may not receive the satellite signals, thus interrupting GPS services. Therefore, navigation apparatuses now use an Inertial Measurement Unit to detect related signals of tracked targets and use the Dead Reckoning method to compensate for the moving information when the signal of a GPS is lost, for tracking the location of the tracked target continuously in a state without the GPS signal.
Nevertheless, indoor automatic positioning technology for pedestrians used to detect a moving signal for estimating a position by an inertial detect device carried by the pedestrian, may generate errors as time goes by because of a drift of the inertial detect device, thus causing the limitation of available usage time and stability of a system.